


proud of you

by moariel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fix-It, Hugs, M/M, happens during Thrawn: Treason, i'm mad at timmy z so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/pseuds/moariel
Summary: What really should've happened in that conference room.





	proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> timmy z robbed us of proper thranto closure in this book so I GUESS WE HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING OURSELVES.

“A moment, if you will.” Thrawn said, looking intently at the others in the conference room. Letting them know that he wanted a word with Eli alone.

Everyone left, wordlessly. The door slid shut behind them.

There were a few moments of silence.

“I understand you’re upset with me.” Thrawn spoke, his voice level, but quiet, the usual confidence gone from it.

Eli drew in a shaky breath. This was what he wanted since he stepped foot on the Chimaera - and now that he had it, he wasn’t quite sure where to start.

And there wasn’t much time for… anything, really. The imminent battle loomed over them like a dark shadow.

“It’s been a year, Thrawn.”

“I know.”

“You ‘know’?” Eli snorted. “I gave up everything for you. I deserted the Empire that I grew up in, to be with your people. I worked with gods know what data for a year, in a ship full of people who didn’t trust me - many of whom still don’t. Kriff, I missed you, Thrawn-” his voice trembled slightly. “I thought- I thought you would’ve missed me too.”

He lowered his head, not able to bear that intense glowing gaze.

“I am sorry, Eli,” came a grave response. “I could not give you the warm welcome you deserved because of our current circumstances. There were too many eyes on us and I couldn’t risk compromising my position in the Navy by-”

“I didn’t expect you to hug me then and there, Thrawn” Eli shook his head. “You could’ve just said- oh I don’t know. Something that wasn’t just “good day, lieutenant.”

When Thrawn said nothing, he continued. “It wasn’t easy, you know. I felt… lonely. I had hoped you’d at least… acknowledge my effort, you know? Tell me whether I’m doing okay or- or something.” At that moment, the Chiss rose from his seat and walked up to Eli, towering over him even more than usual. Thrawn held out his hand. Eli took it.

Thrawn pulled him up and immediately wrapped his arms around Eli’s waist. And as much as Eli wanted oh so badly to give him the cold shoulder, as Thrawn had done to him a couple days ago, this was no time for petty games. Eli hugged Thrawn in return, wrapping his arms around Thrawn and burying his face in the admiral’s neck. He could feel the vibrations from within the Chiss as he spoke. “I want you to know, Eli, that I am very, very proud of you.”

Eli held him tight, inhaling that familiar scent - subtle cologne mixed with freshly pressed laundry and Thrawn’s natural scent. He listened to Thrawn continue. “You’re doing wonderful. Admiral Ar’alani has nothing but praise for you. And-” he pulled away momentarily, and Eli met his gaze. “I am very grateful that you’ve taken this assignment to heart, as it is vital to the future of the Chiss.”

“Really?” Eli raised an eyebrow. “And how is that?”

Thrawn smiled at him gently. “Ask Ar’alani when this battle is over. She will explain in more detail. Now, however, there are more urgent things to discuss.”

“Like what?” Eli asked.

Thrawn wrapped Eli tightly in his arms again. “How lonely this past year has been without you.”

Eli smiled into Thrawn’s tunic, the majority of his tension melting away. “The feeling is mutual.”

They stood there for a minute, just holding each other. It was healing, cathartic, Eli thought. All his doubts and worries dissipated - hell, he should’ve been smarter than to think that Thrawn didn’t care for him or didn’t miss him. They were here, together again, even if for a short while, and for the moment, it was all Eli wanted.

“Eli,” Thrawn spoke after a while, still not moving away.

“Mmmm?” Eli hummed, not bothering to form words in case they would shatter the precious moment.

“I have one more assignment for you. For the upcoming battle.”

This time, Eli looked up at Thrawn and outright grinned.

“I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've written quite a lot of thranto but never finished anything so this is the first (sorta) thranto fic i've ever posted. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
